


The Dire Wolf & The Lizard Lion

by Callum_Arryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callum_Arryn/pseuds/Callum_Arryn
Summary: Bran was never really one of the "social" type but one girl was about to change that, Meera Reed.





	1. Winterfell (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work online. Chapters will be written weekly either in great detail or very little detail depending on how busy I am. Hope you enjoy!

Bran hadn’t not usually been the social type, most people in his year were out drinking, pulling and gods know what else. His “crowd” at school were all mostly the same, they were all well behaved and kept themselves to themselves however, a part of Bran always wanted to feel more included or even accepted.

It was Saturday afternoon and as per usual it would be the only alone time Bran had for the day, he had finished his homework and was on his games console, that’s when he received a message: “Hey Bran, do u want to come to Margaery’s party tonight? Thx, -Talia”. As soon as he read the message he froze and almost a million thoughts ran through his mind. He had to majorly think this through, he had never been out drinking, and if he went he might make a fool of himself but if he didn’t then he would never be in with the crowd. He sent a reply…

“Sounds great, what time?”. “7 o’clock at The Highgarden”, she replied. “Ok I’ll see you there”, he replied. “Sounds great xx” she replied.

The party was only hours away and the idea already seemed daunting, he would also have to ask his mother who had a streak of “over protective parenting” about her. He chose to wear something casual; trainer, jeans and a polo shirt as he didn’t want to look like he was trying to impress. He consulted his mother about the matter and she seemed pretty reluctant to allow him however she eventually let him since all his other siblings had been invited.

An hour later they all got in two cars and headed for Highgarden, Bran’s heart hammering into his chest…


	2. Highgarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran goes to a party at Highgarden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter, not all that exciting but the 3rd chapter is where it really kicks off!

They all arrived and departed from their parent’s cars. “Have a good time Bran, and be careful!” his mother said with a rather persistent tone, he gave her a reassuring nod and both his mother and father drove off in their separate cars. He entered the party and found Talia, she was wearing a red dress with a burgundy baseball cap and gave him a hug on his arrival. “Woah, it’s so good to see you. I hoped you didn’t have second thoughts or anything?” she said. “Nah, none at all.” He said. “By the way I forgot to mention that Jojen and Meera are here as well” she said. “Oh, they never mentioned it.” he replied. “Anyways go have a look around and enjoy yourself!” she said with an enthusiastic tone. “Okay” he said finally finishing the conversation.

Bran was already nervous, he had never been to a party and was not actually sure what to do at one, he eventually went to hang outside with Meera who was drinking prosecco and Jojen who was with his girlfriend who were smoking weed. “Ah, Bran thank god you’re here I was starting to feel like a third wheel” Meera said. Bran gave an uneasy laugh at the comment but tried to assert himself to appear relaxed. He could not deny to himself that Meera was an attractive girl, small frame yet lean and supple with hair that ran wild in long shoulder length curls. He sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Jojen queried. “Hmm…oh nothing I was just erm…thinking” he replied. “Oh that reminds me, Margaery told me that I should go check out the godswood because it’s apparently very…nice?” Meera lied. Jojen looked inquisitive but before he could ask Meera interrupted him further, “Bran wanna come with?”. “Sure” he nodded. She held out her hand and led him away towards the woodland. He didn’t know why but he felt excited to be spending some alone time with someone he knew just to stop worrying for one moment. “Here we are” she said. They entered…


	3. The Godswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera have some alone time in the Highgarden godswood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the main story actually picks up on Bran and Meera.

“Wow” Meera exclaimed! They found themselves in the woodland, it contained three weirwood trees, a small pond much like the one in Winterfell but connected to a stream and a small bench. Meera who was now slightly tipsy walked over to the bench and sat down, she patted the space next to her to signal Bran to come and sit down. He plonked himself down next to her and she began speaking. “So, how’ve you been” she inquired, “Fine I guess, schools pretty stressful and all that shit but apart from that, nothing much”. “What about you?” he replied. “Yeah I’ve been fine, still on the shelf as per usual and to be honest…parties aren’t really my scene”. “Me neither” he relied with relief.

“Can I borrow your jacket, I’m a bit chilly” she asked. He knew that it would make him cold but he did it anyway, since it was Meera. She thanked him with a very great full tone and then said “Come lie on the grass with me?”. He didn’t really know what to expect but he didn’t so any reason not to so he complied, “Okay”.

Bran lied down on the grass first before asked “Aren’t you going to put your arm out for me?”. He put his arm out on the grass and she laid down next to him with her neck supported by him, she snuggled into him and put her arm across his chest. He didn’t understand any of this, he wasn’t nervous and she did it as if it were normal to lie in park with someone who’s only an acquaintance, never the less he felt relaxed.

They were gazing up at the stars when he suddenly said “Wow, look a shooting star”, she turned quickly and saw it before it disappeared. “Your meant to wish on them you know” he said. “My Dad always said that a shooting star was an angel departing to heaven” she replied. They both smiled and silence fell…

“Can I ask you something?” she said. “Of course” he replied. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”. “No” he admitted. She got up and then sat cross legged in front of him, he sat up. “Do you want to?” she asked. He nodded with the sudden worry which had now resurfaced inside him. She told him to sit with his legs out before she straddled his lap and sat before him looking into his eyes and running her supple fingers through his auburn curls. “Close your eyes” she said. He complied.

She pressed her lips against his, she was so soft and gentle and he could feel his face begin to heat up as she smiled. They both parted their lips and began to explore each other. Bran positioned arms around her hips while she slinked her arms around the back of his neck to pull him closer. It was an entire new experience for him he felt warm and breathed heavily when she did. She pulled away and said “You’re not that bad for a first timer”. Her lips were swollen and she looked a little disorientated as he did.

She this time pressed her lips hard against knocking him to ground, she climbed over him and began kissing him again while she slowly grinded her hips against his. As soon as he felt this he picked her up and leaned her against the wall gently with both her legs around his waist. Her dress lifted up slightly and he could see the bare flesh of her thighs in the moonlight. She then began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He pulled back and she gently put her hand on his cheek…

“That…was…nice” she said feeling like she was trying to regain herself, she smiled and they both went back to the party before adjusting themselves to look normal as if nothing happened. Meera smiled at Bran and he smiled back…


	4. Winterfell (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran has an unexpected visit after the party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to start adding chapters daily depending if I'm busy or not. This story may end at 10 or 15 chapters but I'm not to sure.

Bran couldn’t remember much of what actually happened at the party after his “encounter” with Meera. It was all a new experience to him, did she have any true feelings for him, was she drunk or was she just kissing him for the sake of it. His mother had asked him about the party on the car ride home and in truth he struggled to find words…

Now here he was lying in his room unable to sleep with the thought of her on his mind. Suddenly he could hear something hit his bedroom widow like a small rock or pebble. He went over and then there was another, he turned the lights on and there she was…Meera!

“Psst” she said, “You accepting visitors at this time of night” she said with a laugh. He was actually unsure what to say it’s as if his prayers for him to see her again had been answered, he stumbled over his words as he said “L…l…let me go down stairs and open the door”. “No need for that” she said with a cackle. She moved a ladder and positioned it at his bedroom window. “Seven hells, where did you find that?” he said. “Stole it from your front yard, hope you don’t mind” she said. He had to laugh at what an odd soul she was.

She climbed up the ladder and in through his window knocking a lamp over. She picked it up and laughed. She froze and looked into his eyes, “He’s so full of worry what does he thinks going to happen?” she said to herself but in truth, she was sure what was about to happen either.

“Hi” he said. “Hey, sorry to barge in on you like this but I fell asleep on the bus and ended up further north than I was hoping for, but I’ll be fine here…with you” she said with a wink and in very flirtatious tone. “How are you?” she said. He smiled and said “I’m fine, listen I know I may come across as a bit…nervous but really I’m fine…”. She smiled at him, “There’s no need for you to be nervous you know? You’re a pretty cool guy.” She said. “And I know that we may have gotten a bit intense for people who have only met once or twice so…sorry?” she said. “Really I’m fine, so should we be friends or something?” he said “Sure! Can I stay here tonight and sneak out in the morning?” she said. “Yeah that’s fine, you can sleep in my bed and I can slee---“she cut him off. “I’m sure we can sleep in the bed don’t you?” she lifted her dress up slightly so that he could see a red fabric below. He nodded and she dropped her dress to the floor revealing a red lingerie night dress.

He stared wide eyed, mouth open. “Do you like it? It’s new!” she said. He struggled to find words but he eventually did “Shall…shall we sleep now?” She didn’t speak but she sat down on the side of the bed and patted it to call him and told him to lie down, he did and she got up and shut the window and proceeded to lie next to him. “Aren’t you going to put your arm out for me?” she repeated like she had said in the Godswood at Highgarden and snuggled into him. She faced him in the bed and aligned their faces, she was about to kiss him and instead planted a kiss on his fore head and turned away, spooning into him. They slept…


	5. Winterfell (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden disappearance of Meera in the morning, Bran gets an unexpected phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start to establish one of the main themes between the couple.

Bran awoke the next morning, got up made a cup of tea and ate breakfast however, somewhere in between that he realized that when he woke up Meera wasn’t beside him…he looked out into the yard to see that the ladder had returned to its original place and suddenly Arya caught him off guard. “You okay bran? You look ill” she said. “I’m fine and be quite you know what Mother’s like when she thinks one of us is ill!” he said. “Sorry no need to snap at me…but what’s on your hand?” she asked.

He looked at the back of his hand realised there was a phone number on the back with the words “Call me!” under it. He looked back to Arya’s face, “Was it a girl at the party?” she asked. He lied…” Eh…yeah I was talking to this one chic, she seemed pretty sound I might meet her this week”. “Aww Bran’s in love…” she chanted. “Oh shut up” he joked. “Anyways I’m off to water dancing!” she said. “Okay bye” he said as she left through the front gate.

The number on his hand loomed upon him the whole day, should he call it, would that be weird? And would she even care? He decided to leave it until a couple of days to give her space or whatever. His phone rung later that evening, “JOJEN Calling” however when he picked up the phone it wasn’t Jojen’s voice…

“Hey Brannn” Meera sang down the line. “Oh...h…hi Meera why did you phone?” he asked. “Because you didn’t call me so I thought I’d see if you’re ok?” she said. “Yeah I’m fine, you good?” he asked. “Yeah can’t complain but I’d be much better if you came to visit me, what do you say?” she asked. “What will I say to mother and father?” he asked. “Just say you going to visit Jojen, he’s staying at Ethan’s anyways” she said. “Ok, I’ll be there in an hour I suppose” he said. She replied and hung up, “Better bring a spare set of clothes, BYE!”.   


“Seven hells” he thought, what was she planning this time. He liked spending time with her though, it as though the more he speaks to her the somewhat more confident he becomes. Bran packed spare clothes like she said, “I’m off to Meer---I mean Jojen’s” he shouted. “Make sure your safe on the King’s Road then, bye!” his father replied. He supposed he better go catch a bus to Greywater Watch…


	6. The Neck (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera and Bran have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be proper descriptive so it's gonna be great!

The crannogs of the neck were not the most developed area in Westeros however they were known for having beautiful landscaped on their borders, mountains and creeks Bran thought to himself. Bran got off the train about 10 minutes ago and was at the front yard of Greywater Watch he rang the doorbell and Meera appeared slipping out the door shouting “I’M GOING OUT” to her parents.

“Hi” he said “Take this” she threw a towel at him and told him to put it in his rucksack, she too had a rucksack for some reason. “Where are we going?” he asked. She turned around smiled at him and tapped her nose to indicate it’s some sort of surprise, maybe? “No really where?” he insisted. She sighed “My place”. “But I thought we were- “she interrupted him. Meera held her hand out in front of him, “Trust me?” she asked. He smiled “of course”. “Then let’s get a move on” she said.

**1 hour later, on the side of a small mountain, somewhere along the border of the neck…**

“Are we there yet?” Bran moaned. “Just these steps to go” Meera said. They reached the last 4 or 5 steps when Meera said “Close your eyes”. “Why?” he asked. “Just do it” she said. He sighed but he complied. She took his hand and guided him up the last few steps holding onto him, he could here running water and eventually realised that they were no longer walking on stone but a wooden platform.

“Ok, open your eyes…” she whispered. He gasped, in front of him was what he could only describe as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: a view from atop the mountain he could see almost all of Westeros, from the Mountains of the Moon in The Vale to the tall cliffs of Casterly Rock in The Westerlands.

He turned to her and stood close to her, “What do you think?” she asked. Bran was speechless he looked deep into her hazel eyes moving one of his hands to her cheek, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers kissing her gently. She pulled him closer slinking her hands around his neck and opened her mouth under him and they began to explore each other. “He’s so gentle” she thought…

Meera then stopped to catch her breath leaning her head against his chest breathing heavily, she took his hand interlocking their fingers and began to drag him away. “Where we going?” Bran asked. She pointed over towards a small Crannog that had been built by the side of the mountain next to a pool of sapphire water.

Meera went up onto her tip toes kissed him deeply and then withdrew to give him a glimpse of the red fabric underneath her skirt. She lead him away…


	7. The Crannog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera get personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to arrive (I had a maths test) but here it is! Please comment if you can on what you think about the story and what should happen later on through the story line.   
> Thanks!  
> -Callum

Meera lead Bran though the door of the small hut, she detached from him and turned several light on. The crannog was surprisingly well furnished and had been bags, lava lamps, a sofa, vintage rugs etc. and gave the impression that this was not Meera’s work… “Jojen” she said. “He and his girlfriend…what her name? ermmm… Oh I know Talia”. “Anyway it doesn’t matter”. She grasped hold of his once more rather ferociously and pulled him back down into a kiss. He was much taller than she was and enjoyed the feeling of having someone like Bran to be kissing, he was soft yet delicate and she often worried that she did not “mess around” with him too much, However, she forgot about it all and only saw him…

She began to undo the buttons on his polo shirt and he seemed to not know where to put his hands, she guided them down to her breasts where she let his hands cup them while he continued to kiss her deeply. She pushed her hands against his chest and managed to breath out “just a second…” she detached her from him once again and took her shoes off, she then un buttoned her dress and let it puddle to the floor once again revealing her night dress.

She lay on the bed in the crannog and hiked the dress up revealing her nether regions to Bran. She signalled him over and he leant in and kissed her, he continued cupping her breasts and eventually reached in between her legs with her guidance. He pondered on what to do for several seconds and then she said “What’s wrong?”. “I don’t know how” he uttered. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to you know” she said with a reassuring tone. “No I want to I just meant that---“. “MEERA!” Jojen exclaimed from outside the door “You in there the doors locked”.

“Shit shit shit, emmm quickly look normal!” she whispered! He re did the buttons on his shirt, fixed his hair and gave Meera her shoes as she pulled her dress back on. “MEERA! Hurry up and open the door!” Jojen moaned. She opened the door smiling to see Jojen and Talia. They entered the crannog to see Bran sitting on the sofa reading a random book he had picked up.

“Oh! Bran!” Talia said. “What are you doing here?......With Meera?” Jojen asked. Bran stared in silence at Meera until she nudged him to say something “Oh…yeah…emmm… your sis was helping me study on that exam that we have biology, since she got an A when she did it and all…”Oh shit, I forgot about that, can you help me as well sis?” Jojen asked. “Yeah sure!” she said with a happy tone due to the fact that he had bought the lie Bran gave him. However, Bran could notice that Talia did not buy the act and she was about to speak but before she got the chance, Bran but in and said “Welllll…Best be of back home, Bye!”. “I’ll walk you home” Meera said. “Bye Bran” Jojen said. “Yeah…bye” Talia said. They exited through the door and descended the mountain to return back home…


	8. The Neck (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera have an awkward conversation while journeying through the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time *again* but I've got three new chapters to make up the lost time. Chapters will now be released on a weekly basis, if not then more frequently.

The walk back was unsettling and awkward for both Bran and Meera, they walked apart with the occasional smile at each other…” Why did you hold back? Back at the crannog, I mean.” Meera asked. “Oh, did I didn’t notice…” Bran said. “C’mon Bran we ‘ve known each other for years, talk to me.” Meera said.

“Look Meera, your nice and all and don’t get me wrong I really like you. It’s just I’m not completely sure what our situation is… Is it just fun? Are my feelings returned? It’s just a bit confusing is all…”

Meera was left a bit speechless after Bran’s sudden outburst, “Bran, if you need time then you could’ve just said instead of making me feel bad for putting pressure on you” Meera said. “No, no, no, no, no, no that’s not what I meant I just meant-“ Bran tried to continue but Meera cut in. “Look, you don’t have to explain, I’ll give you time.” Meera said. “But Meera I---“ She cut him off again. “It’s fine, that’s greywater watch. I’ll see you yeah…” Bran smiled awkwardly “Yeah sure…” he said. She smiled but didn’t reply. He watched as she strolled along to the gates of greywater watch with her brown curls blowing in the wind. He walked home feeling stupid at what he said.


	9. The Kings Road (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Bran have a "Run in" on their way back to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work shall have a part two that follows the aftermath of part 1.

Theon picked Bran up when he spotted him walking alongside the King’s Road from the Neck. The car ride was pretty silent, Bran had never particularly liked Theon however, he could put up with him and was very grateful that the starks had taken him in. Theon had recently been offered a job as captain of a mail ship transporting wines, ales, crops etc. around the Free Cities in Essos. All the great houses even of minor areas such as The Wolfswood had been invited for its first voyage. “Were you off seeing Jojen?” Theon inquired. Bran knew that there was no point in lying since there was no longer anything between him and Meera, at least not for a long time. “I was seeing Meera actually” he said, “Oh, you two got something going on?” he asked. “Not anymore” he replied. “Ahhh lady troubles is it, I’m something of an expert on the subject myself, you know Bran women are like---“Bran cut him off.

“Please Theon if you’re going to into one of your great speeches about how great you are with women then let me remind that you pay them to fuck you, where as normal people like myself don’t have to. So if you want to continue telling everybody about how great you are then please remember that the only reason your staying with us in the first place is because your bastard father had the exact same attitude as you and had his lands ruined by Robert Baratheon” Theon was shocked, no one had ever told him that so bluntly, he continued driving…

_**SUDDENLY a tree collapsed onto the road and Theon swerved the car to one side driving off the road and going straight into the path of a large cliff below…However he was too late to brake and the car drove off the cliff and crashed below…** _

Bran’s phone started to ring but both him and Theon were unconscious… **”Meera Is Calling”.**


	10. Winterfell (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Month after the accident Bran receives a visit from Meera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just skipped one month ahead to avoid all the aftermath drama etc etc so that out two main characters have the central story line.

_**1 Month later…** _

**The crash had shocked many families throughout Westeros, House Greyjoy mourned the loss of their rightful heir while many other houses great and small sent their regards to the Stark’s remained hopeful for Bran’s wellbeing. Friends from The North such as Jojen, Talia and Lyanna had all visited him. He had even seen Meera once or twice when she was visiting with Jojen but never managed to properly talk with her as his mother was frantically at his bed side day and night making sure he was ok.**

What shocks Bran the most is what he last said to Theon, some part of him felt that he needed to feel bad for what he had said but no one knew what he said and he didn’t feel bad truly after all what he said spoke some truth however, Theon’s father Balon had also been found dead after falling off a bridge at the Greyjoy home, Pyke.

But none the less Bran had recovered and was now able to walk normally again. He had been left to govern the lands of his house while his father and two sisters along with various others took up court in King’s Landing while his mother had gone visiting her home, Riverrun.

It was a Saturday afternoon when he heard a knock at the door, he opened it to find Meera grinning as if she was over the moon to see him. “Hi Bran” she said. “Oh hi I didn’t expect you” he said. She opened her arms to give him a hug and they embraced. “How’ve you been?” he asked. “Oh well never mind me, what about you?” “Fine I guess, the house is empty just now, the fam are off visiting The South”. He said. Meera smiled at him and bit her lower lip “Is that a suggestion” she said. “Nah I’m just messing with you; I was wondering if you want to come frog hunting?” she said. “I’ve never went frog hunting; I don’t really know how “he said. “It’s fine I’ll show you but I’m not very good at it myself, just warning you now” she said. Bran laughed “Fine then”.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the front yard “RICKON! I’m going out, you’re in charge until I’m back!” he shouted. He heard a little voice come from upstairs “OK!” he shouted. They left through the front gates into Wintertown and began their journey.


	11. Torrhen's Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera go frog hunting at Torrhen's Square.

“Here we are!” Meera exclaimed. “I’ve only been here once or twice” Bran said, “House Tallhart were never great allies with House Stark although they were loyal to us when regaining the house from the Bolton’s”. “So how do we do this?” he asked. “Well, you’ll need this first” Meera said as she handed him a spear with three prongs.

“Right, you need to look closely at the mud and concentrate when you see something move.” She said. “And then… **STAB**!” Meera pulled the spear out off the water revealing that she had caught a frog. “La ba” she sung. “Woah, nice catch” Bran said. “Okay, you try” she said. They continued hunting the frogs for about two hours when they decided to stop and find a spot by the lake to watch the sunset stroll over the water.

They sat down at a small beach near the castle and sat close next to each other to watch the sunset. “The north has the best sunsets” Meera said. “It does but Dorne has some nice ones in the desert as well” Bran argued. “Yeah I suppose, I’ve only seen postcards from when mother has been though, I’ve never been myself” she admitted. “How have you been anyway? I did ask earlier but you didn’t answer” He asked. “I’ve been worried for…well…you I suppose, we were all so worried when the accident happened. I was going to come see you alone to talk but…Jojen always insisted on coming with” She let out a small laugh with that thought in mind and returned to staring into the sunset.

“Talk about what?” Bran asked. “Just stuff…ya know” she replied. Bran let out a laugh “I’m afraid I don’t”. Meera sighed “Well…the day of the accident things got…”. “Intense” Bran said. “Yeah intense, in all aspects…” she continued “But it doesn’t matter, you’re here and your safe”

Bran stared deep into her brown eyes for what seemed like hours, he moved closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He suddenly moved back “Sorry! Just forget I did- “She stopped him and got up on her knees to kiss him back opening her mouth under his. She pushed him back against the sand and climbed on top off him continuing to kiss him. He moved his hands towards her hips and held them there. She let out a soft groan as she smiled into the kiss. Her hands were playing in his hair and she parted her lips from his. She stared into his eyes, her fingers entwined through his auburn hair. They were both breathing heavily, chests moving up and down. He rolled them over so that she was underneath him and she held his face and continued to kiss him.

He let out a groan much to his embarrassment, she moved her hand to his groin which was already stiff from her mouth on his. This time she rolled them over and moved Bran’s hands to her chest, he moved his hands under her shirt feeling her breasts. She moaned under his touch. “Okay, Okay” she repeatedly breathed out “Let’s take things slow…”. “Yeah, this is probably too much too soon” he replied.

They stood up and Meera re-adjusted her shirt pulling the hem down and said “We should probably head back”. “Sure!” he said. She held out her hand smiling and he joined her in the hand holding. They made their way back to Greywater Watch.


	12. Greywater Watch

Meera kissed Bran deeply in the flowstone yard of Greywater Watch. Smiling into it she gave him a final kiss on the cheek and let go of his hand. “See you soon, yeah” Meera said, “Yeah, sure I’ll text you” Bran replied. She watched as he walked away towards the direction of Winterfell via the King’s Road. She smiled and entered the front gates of the castle.

“I’m home!” Meera shouted. Meera’s father strode up to her, “Fair warning, your mothers on a war path” Howland Reed warned her as she entered the house. “Meera, I need a word sweetheart!” Jyana Reed shouted. “Oh shit I don’t need this, I’ve had a good day as well” Meera muttered under her breath. “Coming!” she shouted back.

_Meera entered the castles kitchens, her mother busily working away at the cooking._ “Sweetheart, I’ve been meaning to talk to you…it’s about the young Stark boy…” Jyana said. “You mean Rickon!” Meera replied smiling at her mother. “Don’t toy with me Meera I know what you’re up to with that boy and you’re just stringing him along aren’t you” Jyana snapped. “You don’t know anything about my “thing” with Bran” Meera snapped back.

Her mother looked at her in shock “End it Meera I mean it and if you don’t I won’t be responsible for my actions” her mother said. “I don’t understand why your being like this, I know you messed up yourself before father but I AM NOT YOU!” Meera shouted. The room fell silent her mother glared at her…” Meera you leave me no choice and HOW DARE you patronise me, finish it with the Stark boy or leave this castle at once.

Meera smiled and raised her eyebrows at her mother, she walked away up to her room flung the wardrobe door open, she grabbed a bag and threw open her drawers stuffing some of her favourite clothes into the bag. She continued throwing important possessions into the bag and eventually finished up slamming her bedroom door shut.

“Where are you going?” Jojen said as he appeared behind her. Meera smiled at him “Sit down Jojen”. Jojen sat down and prepared himself to listen to what Meera had to say. “Look, I’m leaving but just for a bit until I work things out…with…” Jojen cut her off “Bran” he said. “I’m sorry” she said. “I already knew anyway; Talia knew something was up when we saw you on the day of the accident” Jojen replied.

Meera got up “Take care of yourself”, _she left the room and waltzed down the stairs towards the door_ **“YOU WON’T EVEN BE AWAY FOR AN HOUR MEERA”** her mother shouted at her. Meera turned around smiling sarcastically. “Where will you even go?” her father asked. _She hugged her father, sighed and turned towards the door with a smug grin on her face._

“As far away from this **SHITHOLE** as possible!” Meera exclaimed. _The door slammed shut Jyana and Howland Reed both looked at each other, a vacant look in their eyes…_


	13. Winterfell (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meera has been taken in by the Stark's at Winterfell following her departure from Greywater Watch after an argument with her Mother, Jyana Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with the previous are mainly set from Meera's POV as the others have been mostly Bran's POV "sorta".

The front gates of Winterfell seemed daunting compared to the small gates of the crannogs of Greywater Watch however, Meera had once heard that the gatehouse of Harrenhal was bigger than the great keep of Winterfell itself. She entered through the courtyard and was greeted by Catelyn Stark. “Your father sent a raven and asked if you might be able to stay a while, I’m afraid we don’t have enough room in the guest house right now what with the Arryn household staying but we have arranged a spot for you in the great keep just down the hall from Bran’s room” Lady Stark told her.

“Thank you Lady Stark and I am sorry for the intrusion at such a busy time” Meera replied. “Nonsense girl, you stay as long as you like. We shall dine in the great hall at sundown, allow me to show you to your room”

Meera was shown her room and began un packing her things and throwing them into drawers, her room was of substantial size compared to her small room at Greywater Watch. The ceilings were high and a chandelier fashioned from a stag’s antlers hung from the roof with various other candlesticks around to illuminate the room at night. The room also had a small bookshelf and sitting area whereas the bed had lots of animal furs thrown over it for warmth. She had only been in the castle for less than half an hour and it already felt homely in comparison to Greywater Watch however her father and Jojen weren’t with her…

Meera strolled across the flowstone yard of Winterfell where she saw various cavalry in service to House Stark, she was wearing a knee height dark green dress with various plants stitched onto it and she wore a necklace with a small lizard lion for a pendant. She walked over to the entrance of the Godswood of the castle as she just had enough time before sundown when dinner would be served in the great hall.

She walked through the forest floors of the Godswood, she pondered to herself as to why she had come here in the first place. Meera never prayed for anything, but she felt sad, tired and deteriorated from all that had happened in such a small amount of time. She fell to her knees and let out a soft sob in front of the great weirwood heart tree with its white trunk and blood red leaves.

Continuing to sob Meera crawled across the forest floor to where grass became emergent circling the small pond beside the weirwood. She glared into the water and could clearly see the tears running down her cheeks…There was another figure that appeared behind her in the reflection of the water.

It was Bran he kneeled down on the grass next to her and looked at her with empathy. He ran his thumb across her cheeks wiping away her tears and embraced her to console her shaky nerves. He withdrew looked into her eyes and said “You wanna talk about it”, obviously not knowing why she was upset or even at Winterfell but thoughtful all the same.

She remained quiet, “You don’t have to talk about it now” he said, “Whenever you’re ready”. She nodded at him but didn’t speak, she smiled at him as he was always so thoughtful and kind and he probably doesn’t even realise. “The Aryyn’s have just left and Mother said you were here, dinner is starting soon…you wanna go now or wait a bit” He said.

With that Meera rose to her feet with a gentle nod wiping her hands over her face still not speaking. Bran got up after her and asserted himself with his arm out to the side saying “May I escort a Lady to dinner?”. She giggled at his question and linked arms with him, leaving the Godswood…


	14. Winterfell (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the feast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment if you can, Thanks!

Meera and Bran had reached the large wooden doors of the great hall, they were opened upon their arrival at dinner, Bran detached from Meera and pulled out a chair allowing her to sit down, she swivelled the chair forward while Bran sat opposite her. They began to dine on the wonderful hog roast that the cooks had prepared. Rickon was sitting next to Meera and asked her “Why are you here?”, “Rickon!” Bran hissed. “Mind your manners angel!” Catelyn said, “It’s fine Lady Stark, I’m only here for a while until I sort a few things out” she said smiling happily at Rickon.

They finished dining and eventually most adults retired to their bed chambers until only Jon, Robb, Sansa, Bran and Meera were left at the table. Robb and Jon were having a drinking competition while Meera and Sansa discussed parties that would be happening. Bran sat on his phone until eventually Meera said “Well I think I’m gonna turn in for the night, you Sansa?” Meera asked. Sansa let out a yawn “Yeah let’s go” Sansa replied. “On that note, I think I will as well…” Bran said. The three departed the great hall and made their way towards the great keep…

They all climbed the many stairs of the great keep until they reached 2nd last floor where Sansa’s room was, Sansa departed “Goodnight” she said. Meera and Bran then departed to the third last floor where their rooms were. Meera left and went into her room and shut the door quietly as she watched Bran do the same. She went into her drawer and grabbed a white night dress letting her own green dress puddle to the floor. She took of her shoes and slipped the night dress over her head.

Now here she was alone in castle with a family that wasn’t hers yet treated her more kindly than her mother ever had. She continued to try and change the truth about why she was here but the fact is that she left home because her mother would not let her be with someone…Bran.

Bran sat in his room reading a book he didn’t particularly understand why he was reading it although it was an interesting book “Wonders Made By Man” it was entitled. He heard a soft knock on his door and raised his head whispering “Yes”. Meera then appeared through the door, “Hi, do you mind if I sit with you for a while?” she asked. “Of course not come in” he replied.

She shut the door and strolled over to Brans bed with a skip in her step, “Budge up” she said. Bran moved over and she climbed in beside him, pulling the furs to cover her white nightdress. “What you reading?” she asked. “Just a book on buildings in The Known World, nothing all that interesting” he lied.

“You ok?” he asked, “You’ll probably best to know why I’m here she said, it’s just well…I’ve had an argument with my mother and…well…it was about us and I sorta had the choice between you or leave Greywater Watch” she explained. Bran couldn’t believe that she actually left her home for him…

“So how long you staying?” he asked. “Bran that’s not really what I’ve been thinking of right now…I just need to know that you’re “ok” with me being here?” she asked. Bran smiled at her “Of course I’m happy you’re here, I just want to make sure you’re ok” he replied. Meera smiled at him and said “Never better”.

She went further down under the furs and lay her head to rest on Bran’s shoulder. She shut her eyes for a moment only to re-open to see Bran smiling at her, “What?” she said with a smile. Bran then in that moment leaded down and pressed his lips against hers softly. She opened her mouth under his kiss and let him in to taste her. Bran put his arms around Meera as they continued to smile into the kiss, she got up from under the covers and threw them of Bran and parted her legs to lie on top off him.

She leaned back down to kiss him and he put his hands on her hips trailing them up her body to her breasts, “Are you sure this time?” she asked. “Yeah, but are you, I don’t wanna make you feel like I’m using you because you were upset earlier…” Bran replied. Meera smiled at him with her eyes closed “I’m fine, I know what I’m doing”.

Bran quickly leaned back up to kiss and she opened her mouth under him, she put her hand under his breaches to find out he was already hard, she let out a ragged breath and then reached under her night dress putting him inside her. Her pressure enveloped him and he let out a ragged breath as she began moving up and down.

Bran’s hands moved under her night dress running his hands over her stomach as she continued breathing heavily. Meera leaned down to kiss him and began to explore him. He removed his hands from under her and ran his fingers through her hair. After about thirty minutes her pace began to increase and she began breathing faster letting out groans. Meera let out a loud moan clenching around him and toppling him over the edge after her.

Her head dropped onto his chest which was moving rapidly in sync with his breathing. She turned her body around to look at him he moved her hand to cup her cheek. Meera smiled and look into his eyes “Was that your…first time?” she asked. “Yeah” he managed to breath out. She looked up to him grinned with a wild look in her eyes “Mine too…” she said.

Bran kissed her again passionately, “I better get back” she said. She got up pulled the strings on her night dress back over her shoulders and pulling the hem down to her knees to straighten it. She planted a short kiss on his lips “Night, don’t think about me to much” she teased and left through the door going back along the hall to her chambers.


	15. Winterfell (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated encounter takes place in The Great Hall of Winterfell

The Stark’s along with Meera were all having breakfast in the great hall of Winterfell, breakfast was more of a delicacy for Meera after she had spent most of her life eating frogs and moss in the swamps of The Neck at Greywater Watch. She was eating a bacon and egg roll when Bran finally emerged through the front doors of the great hall, she was smiling at him being late into the hall.

“And where have you been?” Catelyn asked, “You cannot just lie in bed all day Bran” Eddard said. “I know, I just forgot to get up is all” he said. “Well then, your mother and I are going to be attending business today so as my eldest, Jon you are in charge” he said. Bran knew that his mother would usually be largely unhappy with such a decision but after the truth of Jon’s parentage was revealed it no longer became a problem and he became Eddard and Catelyn’s adopted so by law.

Lord and Lady Stark departed the great hall and they all continued with breakfast “So Bran did you have a nice time dreaming of your imaginary girlfriend” Robb shot at him. “Ha ha ha very funny as ever Robb” Bran snapped back. “Oh but seriously Bran get you act together no one is gonna be your girlfriend anytime soon until your older you know” Robb said smirking at him.

“I would be his girlfriend” Meera said as if it were a second nature to her. Suddenly all eyes turned to her smiling at them, Sansa and Arya giggled that Robb had been brutally chopped down. She crossed her legs over each other in her chair enjoying the effect her comment had on rendering Robb speechless.

“Please you don’t have to be nice to him for the sake of it, Little girl” Robb snapped at her. Meera sighed “Well Robb, if your such an expert yourself then where is **your** girlfriend and who are you calling a little girl because as far as I remember…I’m older than you” She said. “And on the contrary…” she stopped talking and got up from her seat and walking round the table to Bran’s chair, she paused smiled at Robb then turned her so her lips would meet Bran’s giving him a deep, open mouthed and passionate kiss.

Everyone was stunned and after about thirty seconds Meera departed from Bran’s lips, straightened her dressing gown as she smiled sarcastically at Robb and strolled out of the great hall humming to herself.


	16. Winterfell (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera's shenanigans come to an abrupt end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this chapter may be quite shit but anyways...  
> Chapters will be released less frequently as I'm back at school now, so yeah.

Dinner had finished in the Great Hall and the tone had evidently picked up after the tense conversation between Meera and Robb at breakfast. Meera was now having a quiet walk around the yards of Winterfell. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for what the Stark’s had done for her however something about this great castle that she was in didn’t seem right…it wasn’t her home.

But when she thought about the reason she was here…Bran…she never quite knew what to do. She had left her home for a Stark just like Lady Stark had left Riverrun for her marriage to Lord Stark. She wandered through the large gate of the Godswood, she had found herself going there a lot in more recent times. She found it peaceful and quiet, somewhere to be alone with her thoughts.

She arrived at the Godswood to find someone already sitting by the pond next to the tree…it was Bran. “Hi Bran” she said with a smile, “Oh hi Meera I didn’t know you were here” he replied. “Yeah I felt like a bit of a walk after dinner…It’s a warm night don’t you think…” she said awkwardly. “Yeah it is…the water…would be w-warm” Bran stuttered. “Why you wanna go swimming?” she joked. Bran laughed awkwardly with her then silence dawned upon them.

Meera began blushing and was looking down at her shoes, there was a full moon in the sky lighting the water in the pond. “We could you know…go for a swim I mean-just quickly” she said. “B-but it’s late and we d-don’t have anything to swim in” he said, stumbling over his words. “Bran your as nervous as the first time we had a proper conversation, go onnn…everyone’s went to their chambers and we don’t need swimwear” she said. Bran’s began to redden as Meera took his hands “It’ll be fine, I promise I won’t bite as evidenced by last night’s shenanigans” she joked.

“I’ll go first” Meera said. With that she began to loosen the strings on the back of her dress and let it puddle to the floor of the forest revealing that she had that same red lingerie underneath. She walked over to Bran and “You trust me, don’t you…” Meera asked him. He nodded nervously and she proceeded to unbutton his shirt and then undo the drawstrings his trousers. Bran now stood in front of her in only his briefs and Meera stood in front of him in only her nightdress.

She took his hand in hers and put the other hand on his chest which was moving up and down with his nervous breathing “See nothing to be afraid of, come on” she said with a smile. Meera lead him across the forest floor to the pool, she went in first. The water was indeed warm and she sat down in the water and pulled Bran down after her.

He sat down next to her in the water, “Well this is fun!” he said. “It’s meant to be relaxing, just look up at the stars and the moon.” She said. Meera stood up and stood in the middle of the pool where it was deep and then fully submerged her head under the water getting her hair soaked. She began laughing “That’s fucking freezing” she cursed but still laughing. “You try” she dared him. Bran sighed but laughed at the same time he got into the middle of the pool where she was standing and went fully under.

He emerged and took a gasp of air, they were both laughing. Meera snaked her arms around the back of Bran’s neck, he leaned in to kiss her but suddenly- “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?” a figure shouted from behind the trees, the figure emerged and it was Robb. They had been caught.


	17. The Kings Road (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera are reunited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short (I know) but I'm just trying to figure out where the story will take Bran and Meera.

Robb had threatened to tell Lord and Lady Stark about what had happened between Meera and Bran however, the three of them agreed it would cause scandal for both houses and came to an agreement that Meera leave Winterfell and a word would not be said. Meera left Winterfell the next afternoon via horseback with her bag and all her belongings inside. She felt distraught about what happened, things got to out of hand and she said to herself “I must have embarrassed him so much that he didn’t even say goodbye to me…”. Meera shed a single tear and she rode her horse past a sign that pointed left to White Harbour and right to Barrowton.

She had decided that if there was a time to take a break it would probably be now, she tied her horse up around the sign post and began taking various things out of her bag before she saw a figure with a black horse riding towards her. The figure stopped in front of her and removed his hood…” BRAN!” she gasped, “You can’t be here, I thought Robb said we can’t see each other again” she continued. “Meera, you left your home for me so now we’re even” he said.

Meera began laughing and ran right up to Bran and hugged him and gave him a deep, wet, passionate kiss. They were together again and this time inseparable…

 


	18. Ironrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera are given refuge at Ironrath the seat of House Forrester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this chapter took a long time to upload and the story isn't going anywhere so i have decided to end the story after chapter 20 to allow me space to work on an original project I have been creating.

Meera and Bran had messaged Talia and asked if House Forrester would allow her and Bran to take refuge at their castle, Ironrath. They both dreaded to ask but apparently Jojen was already there anyway. They arrived at the gates early in the afternoon, Bran had always heard his father talk about the great castle with large cliffs and ironwood tress surrounding it. They entered the gates of the castle and were greeted by all off the castles household. Bran whispered to Meera “I thought we were only guests”, “Well we are but you’re the Prince of Winterfell, that makes you important” Meera replied.

Bran smirked at her comment as she had said it sarcastically, he knew that she was never really into all this “royal” stuff but he was grateful that she got on with it for his sake. They dismounted their horses and two servants took them to the stables. Lord Forrester approached them and knelt “Lord Stark we are honoured by your presence within our home, please know that you can stay for as long as you like to further consecrate the alliance between House Stark and Forrester” Lord Forrester said. “Lady Reed please also know that you are welcome for as long as you like within the walls of our great castle and we have prepared out guest chamber for you, Oh and Bran for you we have prepared the Lord’s chambers” Lady Forrester said.

“Thank you my Lord and Lady, we appreciate the effort you have gone to for us at such short notice” Bran said. “Your very welcome we are glad to have the presence of two of the most powerful houses in the north, oh as well as the presence of a Crannog woman” Lord Forrester said. Meera could tell that they were looking down at her so she decided to speak “We are both also honoured for the **three** of the most powerful houses in the North to be gathered together, it’s just a shame the Bolton’s couldn’t be here as well” Meera smiled.

The two parties laughed at what appeared to be a joke and Bran and Meera were escorted to their chambers. Meera settled in her room with what little possessions she had, her room had a couple of House Reed banners hung up by the windows which looked down onto the Godswood…

Bran finished unpacking his case and then looked at his phone to see if he had any messages:

Mum – 5

Dad – 8

Meera Reed – 2

Jojen Reed – 2

Talia Forrester – 1

Bran understood that his attention was needed elsewhere other than Ironrath but he needed time to work things out with Meera. About an hour after they settled in the bell was rung for dinner, the Forrester’s had prepared roast pig for the evening and they talked about various subjects on the North such as Ironwood supplies, tensions between the north and the south along with the new king, Tommen Baratheon taking hold on the Iron Throne.

They finished their meal and everyone headed to their chambers, Bran walked in front of Meera up the stairs to his chambers, she grabbed his hand smiling, “Can I stay in with you?” she asked. “Yeah sure but you’ll have to leave in the morning because as far as everyone is aware, your just my travelling companion” he laughed. “Hahaha okay then…” She said. Bran led her up to her room where they got down to their small clothes with Meera wearing a baggy shirt and red cotton underwear. Meera woke up half way through the night to the feeling of Bran’s hand underneath her shirt running his fingers over her belly, pulling her closer. She moved back into Bran’s hold allowing his head to rest against the thick brown curls of her hair. She smiled…


	19. Winterfell (9) & Greywater Watch (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera put a plan into action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this story has went past confusing...I'm sorry this took a very long time to upload but I can promise that the final chapter of the story shall be released in February. But rules were made to be broken and it may end up being longer because I've stupidly mixed modern and period elements of the story which confuses the reader as to when it's set so I shall fix all of those points to make this into a modern day kinda thing...*again* sorry XD

Bran and Meera departed from Ironrath the next day however the sent letters before their departure, letting those know of their plans.

_“Dear Father,_

_I have taken long thought and consideration on my travels away from the neck and myself and Lord Brandon have finally come to a decision. We wish to marry each other, we are both aware that this may come as big news but we please ask for your blessing as my father and Lord of Greywater Watch. We plan to hold the wedding in Winterfell on the beginning of fall._

_Love Meera.”_

_“Dear Mother & Father,_

_As you know I have been absent from Winterfell and I am under the assumption that Robb has told you about me shall we say “complex” relationship with Lady Reed, and it should also be made aware that I intend to marry her with your consent to strengthen the relationship between House of Stark & Reed. I hope you consider and miss you all._

_Love Bran.”_

Several days later while on the King’s road Meera had received a letter with a green lizard lion stamp, she assumed that her father would rather send a letter than a text as it was more formal. He detailed his excitement of his daughter’s marriage and requested that they come to visit the neck in order to talk things over.

They arrived within the neck within the next few days and were greeted with much gratitude upon their arrival. Meera’s father embraced her and greeted Bran. “There is someone who wants to talk with you Meera…”, “Is it Jojen?” she asked. “As matter of fact, no. Your brother and Talia were invited to Winterfell by Lady Catelyn following your little escapade to Ironrath in order to return the favour they did you. Either way you must go to the great hall, Bran and I shall talk through preparations.

** BRAN  **

Lord Howland and Bran toured around the Crannogs of Greywater Watch. “Bran there is something I must tell you and believe me I know this may be a burden to you…” Lord Howland said. “Please continue I’m sure whatever it is can be sorted.” He replied. “It’s about Jojen, he has declined himself as heir to Greywater Watch.” Slowly the cogs in Bran’s head worked out what he was really talking about. He spoke, “So Meera’s is now the rightful heir through the female line…”. “That is correct this shouldn’t be an issue as long as there is an heir who takes the Reed name for Greywater Watch”. Howland said. Bran considered for several minutes and eventually discovered what his future father in law would be talking about. “I understand what you mean” Bran said. He spoke “I’m sure your do, I couldn’t think of a better match for my daughter than you Bran, I am humbled and honoured to be joined with one of the greatest houses in Westeros and know that you will take good care of my daughter”. Bran put his hand on his chest “I swear it…I love her…”, Lord Howland held out his hand “Good lad”.  
**MEERA**

“Meera…” her mother spoke. They embraced despite the tension between them. “Meera I must let you know that-” Meera cut her off “I don’t want to hear it mother, I’m marrying Bran and there’s nothing you can do to change-” Her mother interrupted her “Meera you don’t understand I wish to apologise for what I said about you messing about with Bran”. “Ah…I thought you were…”, “Angry? Never, I want you to be happy and if this boy makes you happy then I’m happy I just wanted you to have the same love that your father and I share”. Jyanna said. “I understand, thankyou mother, I’ve…missed you” Meera finished. They embraced.

**_Later in centre crannog yard of Greywater Watch…_ **

“How did things go with your mother?” Bran questioned. “Better than expected, she was certainly more accepting than before, she says that her and father will accompany us on our travel to Winterfell for the wedding and will have to leave a castellan in charge” Meera answered. “There’s something we need to discuss Meera…” he began. “Sure, what is it?” she asked away. “I spoke with your father and he is very happy for both of us…however…” Meera cut in and said “But Jojen has given up his position as head of Greywater watch.” she finished for him. “How did you know?” he asked. “I half expected it, being Jojen, typical to be honest” she finished and took his in hers, “I know what this means Bran I am not afraid, nor should you be it’ll be fine…”. He leaned down and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Bran leant his forehead against hers, they were breathing heavily, c’mon…we better get going…” Meera breathed out. Bran signed “Ok…let’s get going”.

Bran, Meera, Howland and Jyanna left the following day, Howland and Jyanna planned on giving the cart to Bran and Meera however they only had three horses and Bran preferred to travel out in the fresh air from the humid air at the swamps in the Neck, to the cool air in the frozen ground of the North. Meera stopped half way through the journey and got out of the carriage, stopping next to Bran’s horse she said “Do you mind if I join you, it’s a little crowded in there with that pair and it’s getting late?” she asked. It was indeed true what she said, Lord and Lady Reed were both gentle and kind people but did tend to rattle each other a little. Bran held out his gloved hand and helped Meera ascend onto the back of the horse. She got up and put her arms around Bran. He turned his head to look at her and kissed her. They kept each other warm on the long ride to Winterfell.

**_Several days later…_ **

“OPEN THE GATES!!!” exclaimed a guard of House Stark as the carriage and the horse entered the front yard. Bran and Meera were greeted into the front yard by guards of House Stark. “Lord Stark your Mother and Father wish to speak with you in the kitchens”. Bran glanced at his phone, “Shit…” he whispered. “I’ll show my mum and dad around you go and speak with your fam” she shouted as she dragged her parents off. Bran straightened out his top and made his way to the hall…  


End file.
